


Hold Still

by cest_what



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first lines drabble for dorrie6's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/emotionalperil/45028.html">'Like the Doors of My House'</a>. <i>"Ugh. Is it gone?" Watanuki asked, propping himself up on his elbows, one of which was throbbing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

"Ugh. Is it gone?" Watanuki asked, propping himself up on his elbows, one of which was throbbing.

"Hold still," Yuuko said, her expression intent as she scanned his face.

Maru and Moro danced behind her, inappropriately delighted. "Hold still! Hold still!" they cried.

Watanuki flopped his head back, knocking it repeatedly against the smooth hardwood floor. "Ow. Ow. Ow." The store room was a dangerous place, but he'd never opened a writing case and been chased by a _quill_ before. It was the most undignified thing that had ever happened to him. Except for maybe the cat ears thing.

"Ow," he said, knocking again.

"You're not holding still," Yuuko observed, her voice dark with amusement. Watanuki glared at her, and she ran careful fingers over his cheeks. Then she smiled, springing to her feet. "There! All gone."

Maru and Moro laughed and hugged each other. They didn't chorus "All gone!", which Watanuki should have realised was a warning bell.

Doumeki's expression only changed a little bit when Watanuki came out to find him waiting at the front of the shop.

"Suits you," he said.

"_What?_" Watanuki demanded. "No, whatever it is. Whatever Yuuko just drew on my face, _get rid of it_."

Doumeki actually bit his lip. Then he stepped closer, and touched Watanuki's cheek. His fingers were a feather over the skin.

He was ridiculously close, closer than he needed to be, and Watanuki suddenly couldn't breathe. Doumeki's eyes were dark and very serious. Watanuki's cheek under his fingertips felt shivery for some reason.

"There," Doumeki said, stepping back abruptly, taking the heat with him. Watanuki blinked. "It's gone."

It was only when Watanuki got home that he discovered that Doumeki hadn't rubbed out the cat whiskers inked over his cheeks after all.


End file.
